Isabelle
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Il relâcha sa main quand il entendit un premier sanglot, passa son bras par-dessus son corps et la pressa contre lui, toute entière. Ses courbes se collèrent contre lui, et il se sentit tellement entier avec elle, tellement plein et rempli qu'il savait qu'il avait achevé sa condition d'homme. Avec elle, il était plus grand, ils rivalisaient avec l'univers, ils étaient les étoiles.


Autre chose d'angoissant avec Granger, c'est qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux. Jamais. Elle le regardait toujours de son air mort, fixement. C'était à peine si elle suivait son mouvement du regard.

Elle se contentait de le regarder, et lui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser les cheveux.

Son premier mouvement était timide, sa main était si légère qu'il ne sentait rien. Le deuxième ramenait de lourdes boucles pour qu'elles forment une arcade au dessus de son visage. Et les autres, tous ceux qui suivaient, ce n'étaient que ses doigts, qui passaient et repassaient lentement dans ses cheveux, pour apprécier leur douceur, et pour garder un peu de l'odeur du shampoing dessus. Vanille, agrume, il s'en foutait, c'était juste le sien, et il ne sentait même pas forcément bon, il sentait le réconfort.

 _"-Tu crois qu'elle reviendra?"_

Sa voix a fait quelque chose de bizarre, comme un éclat de verre ou un déchirement. Il aurait aimé lui mentir, avoir la force de le faire mais à quoi bon, la vérité était trop forte, et eux, peut être déjà un peu morts.

 _"-Non."_

Et elle avait commencé à pleurer, sans que ses paupières se ferment. Juste quelques larmes qu'il avait essuyé en évitant son regard.

Son regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Depuis qu'elle s'était allongée dans ce lit dans l'espoir d'oublier la réalité et de s'en cacher, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'y avait rejointe, se calant contre son corps immobile et tiède, mettant sa tête dans son coude, et avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux, sans croiser son regard.

Son regard qui était le même que le sien, il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre face à ses faiblesses. Il avait fui une fois, il pouvait recommencer.

Et il recommencerait. Quand essuyer ses larmes sera trop dur, quand caresser ses cheveux sera une torture, quand être avec elle sera l'Enfer, il fuira. Ce serait ainsi. Il n'aurait pas la force, sans son roc, son appui, qui s'effritait minute après minute sous ses caresses.

Il attendait juste qu'elle revienne.

« _-C'est quand même injuste, dit Ginny en tirant sur sa cigarette._

 _Elle marqua alors une pause, écrasa le reste sur le sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _-Elle, elle ne méritait pas ça. Et ça, c'est de ta faute._

 _Elle avait les yeux trop maquillés, Ginny, trop noirs, et la bouche trop rouge, trop vive comparée à ses cheveux ternes._

 _Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimée, de toute façon._

 _-Tu pourris tout ce que tu touches, et elle, elle ne..._

 _Il s'était juste levé et était parti. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre._

 _Il laissa Ginny allumer une autre cigarette, seule sur le trottoir devant la maternité. »_

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un nœud parmi les mèches brunes, et il écarta son index et son majeur pour le défaire. Puis il poursuivit son tendre passage.

Elle remua un peu, histoire de dégager son coude, et vint prendre sa main entre ses doigts glacés. Il frissonna, mais se laissa faire. Elle avait quelques sursauts de vie comme celui-là, un peu de vivacité. C'était comme les petites étincelles à l'agonie qui sautillaient dans tous les sens, après l'éclat vif de l'artifice.

 _« -Tu crois que c'est réel ?_

 _-Nous ? On est perdus au milieu d'un truc trop grand, Granger, c'est tout. Y a pas de vrai et de faux là-dedans._

 _-Perdus..._

 _-Depuis longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire narquois._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _Elle avait les sourcils froncés, il le savait. Il connaissait chacune de ses réactions. Et il les aimait. Maladivement._

 _Il tendit un doigt vers les étoiles._

 _-Toi et moi, nous, on n'est pas assez forts pour tout ça. Ce n'est pas pour nous. Y a plus rien pour nous là-bas. On est tous seuls face à... Contre tout ça._

 _-Mais... On a la maison. Nos amis._

 _Il la força à le regarder, et garda son menton entre ses doigts._

 _-La maison, c'est là où toi, tu es. Toi et moi, c'est notre tout._

 _Elle sourit doucement._

 _-Un jour, la réalité finira bien par nous rattraper, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue._

 _-Et je serais là pour t'en enlever._

 _Elle sourit aussi. Il savait aussi qu'elle allait le faire, et qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Alors il anticipa et l'embrassa avant._

 _Parce qu'il aimait ses réactions et mimiques, il les connaissait par cœur. Parce que ses baisers, il les adorait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Trop. Maladivement. Obsessionnellement._

 _-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle._

 _A en devenir fou. »_

Il serrait aussi sa main maintenant. Il réchauffait doucement ses doigts en les massant et en les faisant glisser entre les siens.

Il détestait quand elle avait froid ou quand sa peau l'était. Pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été autre que ce soleil dans sa vie, cette source de chaleur et de réconfort quand on regardait avec trop d'insistance la Marque, quand on ne retenait que mangemort Malefoy et pas Drago.

« _-J'ai un peu mal au ventre, ces derniers temps._

 _-Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui t'empêche de voir tes pieds ou tu le constates seule ?_

 _-Très drôle, Malefoy._

 _-On avait dit..._

 _-Hé bien si je suis énervée, je t'appellerai Malefoy._

 _-Très bien. Alors je t'appellerai Granger quand je serais en colère._

 _-Tu m'appelles toujours Granger._

 _-Non, sauf quand..._

 _-Ouch !_

 _-Hermione ?_

 _-Mal au ventre._

 _-T'es sûre que c'est pas juste un coup de pied ?_

 _-Alors il sera footballeur, pas attrapeur. Aïe !_

 _-Je t'emmène à l'hôp..._

 _-Non ! ça ira. Le médecin a dit que c'était normal._

 _Il la regarda. Longuement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal et il détestait ça. »_

Il relâcha sa main quand il entendit un premier sanglot, passa son bras par-dessus son corps et la pressa contre lui, toute entière. Ses courbes se collèrent contre lui, et il se sentit tellement entier avec elle, tellement plein et rempli qu'il savait qu'il avait achevé sa condition d'homme. Avec elle, il était plus grand, ils rivalisaient avec l'univers, ils étaient les étoiles et rien ne pouvait les abattre.

 _« -Drago? Drago réveille-toi s'il te plait._

 _Elle haletait. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son avant bras et elle gémit._

 _-Drago !, s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée._

 _-Hermione ?_

 _-Drago j'ai mal, balbutia-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Drago j'ai beaucoup trop mal._

 _Elle étouffa un cri de douleur qui le fit bondir du lit. Il s'habilla en vitesse, prenant des vêtements au hasard, en faisant le tour du lit. Il arriva aux côtés d'Hermione et l'aida à se lever. Assise, elle refusa de bouger, et les larmes dévalaient ses joues._

 _-Drago ce n'est pas normal... J'ai trop mal..._

 _-Tout ira bien Hermione._

 _Il lui embrassa le front, sécha ses joues et elle s'agrippait à ses bras. Elle respirait difficilement, et l'angoisse de Drago prit des proportions énormes._

 _-Tout ira bien Hermione. Tout ira bien. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Jamais._

 _Il embrassa sa joue, et soudainement, la souleva. Son cri lui fit fermer les yeux, et il sentit un malaise poindre._

 _Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. »_

Et pourtant ces larmes qui collaient sa chemise à sa peau, ses cheveux à ses joues, elles étaient les éclats de ce monde dans lequel il pensait vivre, cette irréalité qui rythmait leur vie.

Il avait voulu créer une vie parfaite pour cette femme qui était son monde, et ce cocon venait de s'effondrer. Ils venaient de chuter des étoiles et l'univers se riait d'eux, de leur prétention à vivre à ses côtés, de leur échec prévisible, et pourtant le ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer.

Il serra un peu plus le corps d'Hermione contre lui, en posant une main dans ses cheveux et déplaçant sa tête contre son cœur, pour qu'elle entende les battements.

« _-Je m'en fous, docteur._

 _Il avait vomi dès que les médecins l'avaient sorti de la salle, mais il ressentait encore l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre._

 _-Mais monsieur, il faut que vous compreniez..._

 _-Y a rien à comprendre. Je m'en fous._

 _-Monsieur je..._

 _-Mais merde ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle vive ! Sauvez-la merde !_

 _Le médecin palissait. Avait-il peur ? Peur de quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur comme lui, qui sentait son monde s'écrouler à chaque seconde. Il avait peur de ces démons qui mettaient son monde en pièce, il avait peur de cet enfer qu'il touchait maintenant du doigt._

 _-Mais... Nous ne..._

 _-Vous pouvez la sauver et vous allez le faire._

 _-Elle, nous pouvons sûrement la sauver..._

 _-MAIS ?_

 _-Pas le bébé. »_

Il rabattit la couverture sur eux, et elle se blottit contre lui. Il reprit ses lentes caresses tandis qu'elle cessait de pleurer.

Il sentit ses doigts sur son torse, puis sur ses côtes, et enfin elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle fit disparaitre son visage dans son cou et il embrassa sa tempe.

 _« -ça va ?_

 _-Ca va mieux, répond-elle. »_

Plus tard, elle s'endormit contre lui. La tempête s'était apaisée et il se sentait mieux, comme si son monde n'était pas plus que désolation.

Doucement, très doucement, il fit passer sa main sur son ventre. Plat. Terriblement, horriblement, atrocement plat.

Loin, bien loin de la courbe, ce ravissant ventre rond, qu'il avait aimé pendant six mois.

 _« -Ce sera une fille._

 _Elle rit. Il aimait son rire._

 _-Je suis sérieux, Granger._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement._

 _-Ce sera une fille, et elle s'appellera Isabelle._

 _Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et une de ses mains s'égara sur son ventre, puis il embrassa sa tempe et se mit à lui parler à l'oreille._

 _-Ce sera une fille et elle sera magnifique. Tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête, toujours souriante, Hermione, sa lumière._

 _-Parce qu'elle a une maman magnifique, parce qu'elle sera toi, mais aussi moi. Parce qu'elle sera nous toute entière._

 _Et alors les étoiles auront beau se moquer, leur fille serait l'une d'elles tombée sur Terre. »_

Quand Hermione se réveillera, elle pleurera encore. Et il sera là, toujours. Il la serrera contre lui, contre son cœur, et ensemble, ils seront étoile.


End file.
